Information Stupor Highway/References
*This is the first appearance of A.J.'s Mom, Mr. Tang and Dolores-Day Crocker. Veronica's Mom is also heard off-screen. *This is also the first time Mr. Crocker appears outside Dimmsdale Elementary School. *This episode's title card is animated. This was followed by another episode Old Man and the C-. *According to this episode, Mr. Crocker worked at New Baltimore Community College before being fired and replaced for spending school funds on fairy hunting equipment. **New Baltimore Community College is a reference to the real-life town of New Baltimore, Michigan, where Butch Hartman spent his teenage years. *When Timmy is surfing the internet, all of the website names he passes end with ".fop". "FOP" is an acronym for Fairly OddParents. *There is an online game based on this episode called "Cyberspace Chase." *This episode was included on Volume 1 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. * Dexter's Laboratory - A.J.'s secret lab is a reference to Dexter's secret lab from Dexter's Laboratory. * Apple - The computer interfaces shown in the episode homage are that of Mac OS 9. * Gorilla City - The idea of a city of intelligent gorillas hidden in Africa comes from the Flash comic books, where such city is named Gorilla City and is the place of origin of the Flash's enemy, Grodd. *''The Simpsons'' - One of the people in the audience who was mocking Crocker resembles Bart Simpson, as his hair was visible through the crowd. * Nicktoons - The famous Nick-Time Series block and TV channel was listed as one of the websites during the title card. *''Dora the Explorer'' - The ending is a reference to the Nick Jr. series Dora the Explorer. *Whenever a child is writing a message, a parent knocks on the kid's door and says "_____! I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your mother/father by coming in anyway!" and breaks down their child's door with a battering ram. *People (including Crocker himself) says that Crocker looks pretty in a dress. *People (or in one case animals) think Timmy is a computer virus upon seeing him. *This episode reveals that Veronica has a crush on Timmy Turner. *At the school dance, an instrumental version of "My Shiny Teeth and Me" by Chip Skylark can be heard as background music. *Before Timmy saves the image of Crocker in the red dress, the background (in the image) was the computer' screen instead of Crocker' room. *When Mr. Crocker accidentally took a picture of himself in a dress, Timmy is in Crocker's computer and takes the image. When he is holding the image, Crocker is posing for the picture (accidentally). But when people receive the photo, he is seen talking, not posing. *When Timmy writes to Trixie from Veronica's computer "Do u think Timmy Turner is neat?", Veronica should have seen him writing this (though this may not be the case since Veronica left to go eat dinner for a moment). Even when Trixie replies "Why, do you?" she responds as if she had written the question herself. *Why would Cosmo and Wanda put on a Timmy costume together when they can change shape and it only takes one of them to do so? *Timmy believes he is in China when actually he is in Dimmsdale, and he said he got there in a millisecond, he should have still been in his house to get there in a millisecond, and he was actually in Australia before. * Trixie's hair in the picture disappears when Timmy's dad asked what his mother has been feeding him. * The download bar on Crocker's computer changes from blue, to black, to green, to black again, and back to blue. *When Timmy grabs on to a letter in the chat room, it's the o he's hanging from. When the message is sent, he's holding on to the l in the email. *When Crocker downloads the image, Timmy (on the picture’s) mouth is closed but in the next shot, his mouth is open. :A.J.'s Mom: knocking again" "A.J.! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your mother by coming in anyway! [smashes down door and looks around the room with A.J. sweating nervously] Honey, you really should think about redecorating." ---- :Trixie's computer: "You've got mail, from a desperate boy!" :Trixie Tang: "I should just delete this, but that would be rude. [cracks knuckles] I like to personalize my rejections." ---- :Mr. Tang ["peeking his eye out through her door]: "Trixie! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your father by coming in anyway! [smashes down the door while holding a phone] Phone for you!" ---- :Dolores-Day Crocker: behind the Crocker's bedroom door" "Denzel! Denzel Crocker! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your mother by coming in anyway! [''smashes down the door and comes into the room] Could you stop with the crazy long enough to help mommy?"'' :Denzel Crocker: "Mother! Stop interrupting! Can't you see I'm busy RANTING!?" ---- :Denzel Crocker: "I hate modeling your dresses! All though it does make me feel pretty! Oh well...at least no one can see this." ---- :Timmy: "Cosmo, Wanda, quick! Turn the computer off before Crocker finds out whose fairies you are!" :[Cosmo zaps the computer with his wand, computer explodes] :Cosmo: "That's off, right?" ---- :Veronica: (Veronica picks up a Trixie Tang doll and smashes it) "WHY! CANT! I! BE! YOU?" :Veronica's Mom: "Veronica! Dinner!" :Veronica: "Don't call me that! (Veronica puts on a Trixie wig) Call me Trixie! I'M TRIXIE!" ---- :Trixie: "Do I think Timmy Turner is neat? Why? Do you?" :Veronica: "Do I think Timmy Turner is neat? Actually, my love for him burns with the white-hot intensity with of a thousand suns, but I can't let Trixie know that. [typing] No way, he's gross." :Timmy: "Oh, great. The crazy one likes me." ---- :Denzel Crocker: "Yes, yes, yes!" :Dolores-Day Crocker: "Denzel, will you scrub mommy's feet?" :Denzel Crocker: "Yes- I mean NO!!!" ---- :Cosmo: [as Timmy] "Do you mind? I'm doing my homework!" :Mr. Turner: "In the bathroom? But that's where I do my bills!" ---- :Timmy: [inside computer] "I wish you guys would stay here and guard the computer!" :Cosmo and Wanda: [swing wands] :Timmy: "Did you really have to swing your wands for that one?" :Cosmo and Wanda: "Uh, no." ---- :Mr. Turner: [seeing Mr. Crocker in a dress on the computer] "You're not supposed to be on those kind of websites!" :Timmy: the picture of Mr. Crocker "But that's my teacher." :Mr. Turner: "Well, it does make him look pretty." ---- :Digital Crocker Head: "Must record digital proof of Fairies! Fairies! Proof of Fairies!" ---- :Timmy: "I'm as far away from home as physically possible and I got here in a millisecond!" :Mr. Turner: "Good thing this Chinese restaurant is only 3 steps away from our house!" ---- :(Lyel, Kevin, and Bruce, three gorilla scientists see Timmy on their computer) :Bruce: "Lyel! Kevin! A computer virus!" :Kevin: "Good heavens, Bruce! The humans must have discovered our secret society of super-intelligent gorillas!" :Lyel: "Well, if it's so secret, how did they discover it?" :Bruce: "You know, Lyel, he's got a point." :Kevin: "Oh, get off my back, Bruce!" ---- :Mr. Turner: [Opens fortune cookie] "Confucius say, "You will use a battering ram to invade your son's privacy". Well, OK, I don't want to make Confucius a liar." ---- :Cosmo: [to Wanda while banging the computer] "I can't get it to turn on. Uh, oh no, not me, there is no way I'm gonna -" :Wanda: [turns Cosmo into a gerbil; then turns into a cat] "Run, gerbil boy, run!" ---- :Mrs. Turner: "Now let's talk about my not so perfect hair and not so shiny eyes." :Mr. Turner: "Ok... uh... I'm in trouble, aren't I?" (gets dragged away by Mrs. Turner by the ear) :Lyel: "Oh, get off my back, Bruce!" ---- :Timmy: "That's it! Hey, Crock-bot.dork, hungry for some information? Well, come get some!" ---- :Denzel Crocker: "Curse this obsolete 1-month-old technology!" * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials